This proposal will continue our studies on T and B lymphocyte cell surface markers in various human disease states. We will extend our current studies aimed at identification by direct methodology rather than indirect assay techniques for human suppressor cells and helper cells. The role of C-reactive protein in binding to putative antigen-activated cells will be explored particularly with relationship to the onset and course of acute rheumatic fever or acute disseminated lupus erythematosus.